Starlit Skies
by foreverjaded
Summary: Just a short piece about when Haldir and Legolas meet at Lothlorien *slash*


This story is Haldir/Legolas, so if you hate slash or just hate cute elves then DON'T READ! Warning before you read: scarily fluffy at points :)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
STARLIT SKIES  
  
The company had no chance of escaping, with the stealth of the Lothlorien elves against them. Before they realised what was happening, the eight travellers were faced with arrows ready to attack, Legolas being the only one quick enough to get his weapon ready to defend. A blonde haired elf dressed in silver walked out from the trees.  
  
"A dwarf breathes so loud we could of shot him in the dark" he commented. Gimli said nothing. The elf's gaze wandered over the fellowship, eyes widening in surprise when his sight fell upon the Mirkwood Prince. "Legolas?"  
  
Legolas smiled at his old friend and walked over to him, whilst the others looked on, confused. "It's great to see you again Haldir, we have not met for years" he said. "Although it would be nicer if my friends were not being threatened as we spoke" he added.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas, but we did not realise it was you...people do not tend to wander freely in these woods anymore without giving us something to be suspicious about..." He motioned for the other elves to lower their bow and arrows. "...but I sincerely doubt that you and your companions are travelling through here for an evil purpose" he grinned.  
  
Haldir turned to his kin and spoke to them in Elvish, then talking to the fellowship: "If you follow these elves, they will lead you to a place to rest and will give you food and drink" And with that, everyone left except the two friends, Haldir glancing suspiciously at Gimli as he went. The two elves stood in silence for a moment, then embraced.  
  
"I did not think I would see you again until the Havens!" exclaimed Haldir, stepping back to look at his friend.  
  
"If I make it there" muttered Legolas. Haldir looked at him with concern.  
  
"What's troubling you? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
The Mirkwood elf shook his head and replied "No"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Maybe later" said Legolas.   
  
"Well, if you won't talk then maybe we should occupy your mouth with something else" he smiled. Legolas heart seemed to skip a beat as he looked at Haldir. "Do you not want something to eat?" he asked after the elf went silent. Legolas realised that he was asking if he was hungry and he nodded, as much a response to the question as an attempt to shake away the thoughts in his mind about his friend. Friend. 'Friend and nothing more' he told himself mentally.  
  
"Come then, lets go find you some food" he said, walking off into the woods, Legolas following quietly behind him.  
  
Later that night, when the rest of the fellowship had finished eating and gone to rest, Legolas remained with Haldir discussing stories of what the other had been doing since they last met and what they were doing in the future as they strolled through the woods.  
  
"Well, I hope to soon travel to the Havens" said Haldir. "But you seem to think that you will not be joining me" Legolas sighed and sat down, leaning against a tree. Haldir did the same, sitting on his right. "What's wrong? What troubles you so?"  
  
"It's just that...I fear that I will not survive this quest, that any of us will. It is unlikely that I will ever make it to the Havens" he practically whispered.  
  
"Come on Legolas, you are strong. You will make it, I know you will"  
  
"How can you be so sure? Especially when Gandalf has already fallen, and this quest is so dangerous...the Havens is just a dream Haldir" he sighed.  
  
"Your dream may come true yet Legolas, you cannot tell what the future will bring" he replied. He put a comforting arm around Legolas' shoulder, and was slightly taken aback when the elf threw himself into Haldir's arms, burying his face in his shoulder. Haldir wrapped his arms round Legolas' back, whispering comforting words to him and occasionally brushing away a stray tear. He had no idea that Legolas was so worried by all of this, that his mind was plagued by so many fears and troubles.  
  
"I'm sorry Haldir, it's just..."  
  
"You have nothing to apologise for" he interrupted. Legolas smiled slightly. "Nothing at all" he whispered, pressing his lips gently against Legolas' forehead. Haldir murmured something quietly, so quiet that Legolas did not hear it, but only knew he spoke by the soft touch of his lips moving against his skin.  
  
Haldir shifted and brought his hand up to Legolas' chin, tilting it so that he was looking straight into the Mirkwood elf's eyes that seemed to shimmer, a reflection of the starlit sky above them. Haldir leaned forward, their mouths met and in that moment all their secrets were revealed to each other, their dreams were no longer hidden.   
  
As soon as they broke the kiss, they came back to reality, but somehow it seemed much more bearable. Legolas rested his head against Haldir's shoulder and snaked his arms round Haldir's waist, holding him close. They sat there in comfortable silence, Haldir absent-mindedly stroking Legolas' hair. After a while, Legolas spoke.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
Legolas paused. "Never mind" If Haldir was content to stay like this then so was he, not asking any questions but just accepting his comfort and his love. He sighed contentedly as he slowly drifted into sleep, staying with Haldir under the sparkling Lothlorien sky until the rising sun woke them the next day.  
  
~The End~  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Please review!  
  
Kat xxx 


End file.
